Varona Nelas (Dragonborn)
|Base ID = }} Varona Nelas is a Dunmer in Tel Mithryn. She serves as steward to Master Neloth. Interactions First meeting Varona is first encountered outside of Tel Mithryn where she can be observed talking with Master Neloth's apprentice Talvas Fathryon. Reluctant Steward During the quest she travels to Raven Rock for supplies, but is attacked and killed by Ash Spawn. Her body is found on the outskirts away from Tel Mithryn towards the trees. Equipment *Fine Clothes *Fine Boots *Steel Dagger *Tel Mithryn Steward's Key Dialogue "We don't get many visitors. Is there something you need?" :What is this place? "Tel Mithryn. It's the home of Master Neloth. You may have heard of him. He's a famous Telvanni wizard." ::He lives in a giant mushroom? "In Morrowind, the Telvanni grow buildings from special fungus spores. Master Neloth grew one here to be his home. Don't ask me how." ::Are you one of Neloth's apprentices? "No. Talvas is his apprentice. I'm his steward. I manage the day to day affairs of Tel Mithryn." :Who else lives here? "Talvas is Master Neloth's apprentice. If you are interested in spells, he might be willing to sell you some. Elynea is our alchemist. She specializes in mushrooms and other types of fungus. Ulves runs the kitchens." "Until next time." Conversations Ash Guardian Varona: "Why are you out here? Aren't you supposed to be in the tower assisting Master Neloth?" Talvas: "Why won't this summoning work? If you must know, I'm trying to get this Ash Guardian spell to work. Now let me concentrate. Besides, shouldn't you be worrying about the damage to the tower?" Varona: "Master Neloth has tasked Elynea with repairing the tower. Why aren't you doing this in the lab, where it would be safer for all of us?" Talvas: "Nothing. The, uh... the lab is too small. Also, I need the ashy soil. Master Neloth knows what I'm doing. No need to bother him about it though. He's quite busy at the moment." Varona: "It's on your head if something goes wrong. Just let me get back inside first." Talvas: "No Ash Guardian. Maybe the book has something. Tort bones? That doesn't even make sense. I'll just ignore that part." Quotes *''"I'd better check on Ulves. The kitchen supplies were getting low."'' *''"I hate this ash. It gets into everything."'' *''"There are rumors of dragons on the mainland. I hope they don't show up here."'' *''"I hope Elynea has something for headaches."'' *''"Talvas says Master Neloth is asking for me."'' *''"We don't get many visitors. Is there something you need?"'' *''"I'm going to have to go to Raven Rock soon. We're running low on some things."'' Trivia *Varona Nelas is also the name of a Telvanni sorceress living in Assumanu in . *Varona may appear behind Tel Mithryn. *If reanimated, Varona will mutter, "Freedom...again..." upon death. Bugs ** Her body may spawn in the ocean at the bottom left corner of the map. The solution is to download mod "No borders Solstheim" to be able to reach her. Wear boots of waterwalking and walk towards the marker. Stand above the place to which the marker points and use Detect Dead to make sure her body is there. Use an item or potion of waterbreathing, unequip boots and swim down to her. Upon reaching her body the quest will update. *Her body may be under Tel Mithryn and inaccessible. **Solution: By activating the Ritual Stone, one may use this power on the rock where she is stuck, and she will then be reanimated. Kill her, and then inspect her corpse. *She can also spawn inside Raven Rock Mine. If one follows her to the exit of the mine, as soon as she returns to Solstheim, she will die, and her body will disappear. * When finding her corpse, she may not have her clothes equipped, but they can be looted off her. *She can sometimes appear in Nchardak if Dragonborn has not spoken to her before the quest "The Path of Knowledge." ** She may randomly appear in other places, such as Whiterun. *She may die in Tel Mithryn while standing next to Talvas Fathryon. *Her body might disappear if the quest is not done right after it becomes available; the only way to find her body is to use a console command. **Solution: use prid xx0177dd to select her, then use resurrect so that she will be alive again. Then, use the moveto player command. After she is alive, kill her and loot her corpse to progress in the quest. Appearances * * be:Варона Нэлас (Dragonborn) de:Varona Nelas es:Varona Nelas (Dragonborn) ru:Варона Нелас (Dragonborn) Category:Dragonborn: Tel Mithryn Characters